The invention relates to a process for fixing tiles (in position) which have poor adhesive properties with respect to cement mortar, and more specially to wear-resistant lining tiles of ceramic, fused mineral or metallic material, for highly abrasive bulk material such as coal, ores and rock.
Such tiles, which may have highly wear-resistant properties for example, are generally made up of high-alloy, alloy or plain steel, cast iron plates, fused tiles or other bodies, generally made up of mineral or ceramic material for producing highly wear-resistant properties. They are bedded in cement mortar and are generally used for armoring and lining structures for stopping wear by abrasion and by impact. Fields of use in this respect are for example straight or coiled chutes, which may be part of bunker systems above and underground for storing and transporting bulk material.
Metallic armoring or wear-resistant tiles for bulk materials, for example in the case of coiled chutes underground, not only have to be very highly wear-resistant and hard, but furthermore it is necessary for them to be fixed mechanically as strongly as possible to the supporting structure in which they are bedded. Because of the high hardness, it will readily be seen that every impact will directly take effect on the supporting structure, which will be acted upon by specially high forces. If the armoring tiles are not fixed to the supporting structure strongly enough, they will be broken off without wearing, that is to say they will no longer be in a position of undertaking their desired function.
Because of the general increase in costs from year to year, harder and harder materials have been put to use for tiles. An important property of these very hard materials is, however, that their chemical nature is such that they have a low level of, or no adhesion with respect to cement mortar. For this reason, those in the art have been forced to take the step of fixing such tiles in place by using high-price epoxy resin or polyester resin or the like based plastics materials, whose processing is hard to undertake. Such resins have a very high price and there are a number of shortcomings in connection with working the materials on fixing the tiles in place. In addition, on such fixing of the tiles, trouble conditions are caused by electrostatic charging on placing electrically conducting tiles in electrically conducting fixing compositions. This question is furthermore gone into in the German patent application No. P 26 37 223.6.